Year in Review
by arccie
Summary: Fuji and Ryoma celebrate one year ending, and the new year beginning.[Warnings: Shounen ai, FujiRyo]


Author Notes: this is a bit late as it was intended for New Year's Eve…but better late than never, right? Oh well, with this, I think I finally managed to write something or pure sap which I had no inspiration for before. Fuji and Ryoma are 'adults', and their relationship is pretty well established.

Enjoy.

**Year In Review**

A small figure leaned over the flaring light, a fascinating pattern of shadows thrown across the man's face revealing different features in turn. Calloused hands in sharp relief, cavernous eyes and an arching throat, shadowed lips and an eye from which the light reflected. Each twist of the flaring stick shifted the focus to a newly exposed stretch of skin.

Gold eyes gazed lazily about the surroundings; hand in an almost absent minded manner shaking his sparkler. The flare of gold from the corner of his eye returned his wandering attention to the star like flare in his hand. With a flick of his wrist a careless circle appeared in the air, the short lived afterimage more fascinating than the light itself. He closed his eyes, enjoying the light show even more with his eyes shut, the twisting patterns burned into his retina.

Tilting his head back he allowed the flaring light of his sparkler to be added to the neon's of Tokyo's cityscape. Behind his eyelids the lights blended together to form a muted glowing backdrop to the light emitted by his randomly twisting sparkler.

At the quiet scuff of feet behind him he didn't bother to open his eyes, sweeping his sparkler across his field of vision, his voice hard with intent. "Don't."

There was a moment of hesitating quiet behind him before a soft voice took up his challenge. "Don't what?"

"Che, _anything_. Don't do anything."

"Come now, you're being unreasonable." The words were accompanied by the sounds of stealthy footsteps hoping to gain some ground on him.

Ryoma brought his sparkler down to his side in a sharp movement, replying in a meaningfully sardonic tone. "If you even think of finishing that movement I will be forced to test how flammable your clothes are with my sparkler."

The person chuckled quietly in answer of his threat. "Ahh Ryoma, I didn't know you wanted me out of my clothes that badly."

Snorting, Ryoma opened his eyes and turned to face the person. "As always you flatter yourself too much."

"Am I _flattering_ myself?" Fuji questioned, smiling softly.

Glaring at the other man merely caused his smile to grow wider.

"Hmph." He ignored the other's amusement and spun around to return to his sky watching.

It wasn't more than a moment after he turned his attention away from Fuji that the man resumed his approach. When the other man was only a couple of metres behind Ryoma, he warned with deadly seriousness, "Any pranks and I'm giving Karupin your favourite camera as a new cat toy."

Fuji winced, and even though Ryoma's back was to him, held up his hands as he protested his innocence. "I swear that, at this time, I intend to involve myself in no devious behaviour in your presence." Smiling again, he added, "On pain of cat."

Ryoma didn't reply, busying himself with lighting another sparkler to replace his useless metal stick and its residual ashen chemicals, but his shoulders relaxed minutely enough in his task that Fuji took it as permission to approach.

Stopping behind him, Fuji knelt, balancing a hand on Ryoma's shoulder for balance. "Is that for me?"

In that position, Fuji's slightest breath ghosted over his ear, the imagined sensation almost driving him to shiver. The warmth at his back tangible in the night's chill air, even if he wasn't in direct contact with Fuji's body. Holding in the tremor, Ryoma offered his newly flared stick to the older man, pointedly moving it too close to Fuji's face.

Taking the hint, Fuji took the sparkler from Ryoma and moved to settle on the ground beside him. In a display of caution, he made sure to sit on the right hand side of the younger man, away from where Ryoma was already lighting a new sparkler.

They both contemplated their sparklers in silence, tracing random patterns in the air.

After a few moments of admiring the after images of his every motion Fuji turned to admire Ryoma's work as the man drew, a recognisable image of Karupin slowly emerging.

Smiling fondly, mischief sparked in his eyes as he quickly twirled his own sparkler around Ryoma's head, giving him a fleeting halo.

He ignored the annoyed look Ryoma directed at him in a sideways glare, grinning brightly. When no retaliation appeared, he sighed somewhat mournfully and went about doodling his own lines of light into interesting patterns.

Just as Fuji's sparkler began to sputter in its final attempts at devouring all its fuel, there was a loud cheer from the people in the park who hadn't retreated from the staged area as the couple had done. Despite their relatively secluded spot, the noise of the crowd was easy to discern.

_"10, 9, 8, 7…"_

With the countdown started Ryoma dismissed the vague thought he'd harboured of returning to the crowd celebration and his parents.

_"6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"_

Fuji placed his now dead sparkler on the ground, slightly disappointed he didn't have another ready to wave the New Year in with.

_"1…"_

Rockets whistling and announcing the New Year, Ryoma turned his head to watch the overhead fireworks display. Instead his nose bumped another's as Fuji's lips sought his.

Eyes closing, Ryoma lost himself in the gentle passion of their first kiss of the New Year. When Fuji started to pull back Ryoma caught his neck and pulled him down into another kiss just as gentle and passionate, wanting to return Fuji's sentiments. Both of them ignoring the nearby explosions.

As this kiss led into another and another, Ryoma slit his eyes open admiring Fuji's halo of reds, purples, greens and golds that the fireworks provided.

Pulling back from their increasingly passionate embrace, Fuji smiled softly, infinitely content. 

Shifting position, there were a couple of bumped knees and elbows as Fuji moved be able to watch the pyrotechnics and accommodate Ryoma beside him. After a few more squirming adjustments they ended up with Ryoma settled up against Fuji, his arm pulling the shorter man close.

Fuji's free hand reached up to stroke gently through Ryoma's hair once. "Happy New Year Ryoma."

Grasping the older man's hand to tug it more tightly around him, Ryoma turned his attention away from Fuji, eyes settling on the sky, stars weakly peering through a curtain of smoke and exploding lights.

"...yeah, Happy New Year Syuusuke."  
X---------------X---------------X---------------X---------------X---------------X  
Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

Just a minor explanation because I've often seen the thing I refer to as sparklers called somthing else. Sparklers are short stick that when lit slowly burn down and have the appearance of a very small stylised star as it does so. See wikipedia if what I'm talking about isn't what you know them as.  
I'm pretty sure the tradition of kissing loved ones to greet the New Year is worldwide, but yeah, that's what this fic is based on.  
Umm, also, I'm taking a bit of liberty in assuming Tokyo would have fireworks at various places around the city, but I'm just guessing.

A belated **Happy New Year** to all the PoT and FujiRyo fans who read this (was slightly less belated when I posted to my lj)


End file.
